<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>opposite by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291930">opposite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Elemental Magic, Implied Sexual Content, Kim Seungmin &amp; Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, jeongin has a fox named star, painful obliviousness, seungmin likes wearing skirts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Typically, roommates were arranged by one’s element. However, instead of pairing two of the same element together two on opposite ends of the spectrum would be placed together. So in all honesty it really shouldn’t have been a surprise to Changbin that he’d gotten a Light Fairy as his roommate, especially Seungmin.” </p><p>or </p><p>seungbin dancing around their feelings for each other and jeongin needing a break</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. fudge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've taken some ideas from harry potter and have made them my own in this fic. even though i don't want to give a terrible person credit, credits all go to miss jk rowling. i don't like her tho</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Binnie hyung?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Typically, roommates were arranged by one’s element. However, instead of pairing two of the same element together two on opposite ends of the spectrum would be placed together. So in all honesty it really shouldn’t have been a surprise to Changbin that he’d gotten a Light Fairy as his roommate, especially Seungmin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his small stature, Seungmin was full of energy that would blossom out around the people he was most comfortable with. He was a sort of spark that would bloom into a bright fire when given the right sort of fuel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Changbin had first met Seungmin, the boy was incredibly shy. So shy that it took Changbin nearly three weeks before Seungmin eventually came out of his shell in front of him and began to act as if he had known the older man all his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was still as reserved as he was when Changbin first met him whenever he was in his own little world, reading books or practising spells by himself. Seungmin served as an incredible contrast to Changbin. The vampire preferred to stay relatively calm and collected all the time. However, he did tend to have the occasional mood swing when deprived of blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, Seungmin and Changbin quickly became good friends and eventually best friends (save for Jeongin, who was basically Seungmin’s number one) that could do anything in front of each other without worrying about embarrassing oneself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so as Seungmin opened his eyes, which were heavy with sleep, Changbin reached over and caressed his cheek gently before ruffling his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wakey wakey ~” He playfully sang, gently tapping Seungmin’s round cheek before pulling his hand away and looking back at his material book. Seungmin sat up and stretched, yawning softly. His wings fluttered for a moment before disappearing (“</span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re only for you to see, Binnie hyung”</span>
  </em>
  <span>) and he smacked his lips a couple times, trying to wake himself up properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned softly, rubbing his eyes and exhaling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, in a sudden burst of energy, the younger boy bounced up from the overstuffed sofa and waddled over to the kitchen. Changbin looked up from his book and watched as Seungmin’s mid-length skirt flowed with each step he took. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if it was his magic doing so or if skirts just did that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admittedly, Changbin </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>surprised to learn that Seungmin preferred more ‘feminine’ types of fashion other than the formal robes sold at the Alley but after a couple seconds of silence Changbin simply smiled at the fairy and offered to buy him any skirt or dress of his choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin took him up on the offer and had chosen a high waisted, baby pink shirt that reached halfway down his thighs. It was a cute skirt, one that should surely be shown off and worn everywhere, but Seungmin had decided himself that he was only to wear that skirt at home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then after that revelation, he had decided to only just wear feminine attire at home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin didn’t pay any mind to that. Seungmin was his best friend, of course he was going to want some things to stay between them. Especially a secret as big as his. But when Changbin had asked him as to why he decided on telling Changbin about his preferences, Seungmin simply shrugged and said;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel safe with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back to the present, Changbin could hear Seungmin rummaging through the kitchen. He was clearly in search of something. He had a habit of hiding things that he claimed as his property to prohibit Changbin from accidentally eating them, as it was a common occurrence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Binnie hyung,” Seungmin was definitely pouting, “Where did you put the fudge? I was saving a piece for after my nap.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it was the fudge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Changbin stood up from the sofa and strolled over to where Seungmin was. He patted the younger’s head twice before reaching up and pulling out the small container of fudge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kept it up here to keep it from melting. I know how much you hate sticky things so I decided to place a charm on it and stick it up there for good measure. Here you go, Minnie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin let out a small ‘oooh’ in astonishment, taking the container from the vampire and smiling up at him, “Since when did you get so considerate, hyung?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Changbin clicked his tongue and pat Seungmin on the head, “Yah, Minnie, don’t get cocky now.” The fondness in his voice as he attempted to scold Seungmin was near comical and it made the fairy giggle a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright you old fart,” He replied, “Can we watch a film? We both don’t have any homework to catch up on so why not take a well deserved break from all this education rubbish?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if we can make snacks together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin grinned brightly, “Deal.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin sat on the sofa, Seungmin by his side with his head on his shoulder. Both aimlessly watched the cheesy film that Seungmin had chosen, wanting to make fun of how incredibly cliché it was. It was a romance film, one of two friends who were terribly oblivious to each other’s feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the plot began to escalate, Seungmin looked up and softly spoke, “Binnie hyung?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not tearing his eyes away from the television, Changbin hummed in response, “Yes, Seungmin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shaky exhale caught his attention and he immediately turned his head to properly look at Seungmin. To his horror, the fairy looked to be nearly crying. Glittery tears were piling up against his water lines and Changbin had no idea as to why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungminnie, why are you crying?” Changbin gently asked, lifting up his hand to cup Seungmin’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Licking his lips, Seungmin let out a watery laugh, grabbing Changbin’s hand with his own and squeezing it, “I don’t know.. I guess it’s just my energy going a bit out of control. You know how Light can be unstable at times.” To emphasise his point, he smiled and wiped his tears away with his free hand. Then, he fell against Changbin’s chest and mumbled into his shirt, “I’m sleepy.. maybe that’s why.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s get you to bed, Minnie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minnie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin pulled away, face now blank, “I wanna stay here for a while. You can keep watching the movie.” He then snuggled back into Changbin’s chest, closing his eyes and beginning to drift off to sleep. As he stared at the boy in his arms, Changbin could feel Seungmin’s warm breath ghost over the material of his shirt, and he looked back up at the television, ignoring the sudden increase in his heart rate. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. fairy dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jeongin really needs a break</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Seungminnie hyung, what’s going on in that head of yours?” Jeongin asked as he sat down next to Seungmin during break, opening his notebook and turning to look at Seungmin. The other fairy had his left cheek in his hand, and the other hand was mindlessly doodling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin’s mouth formed a thin line when Seungmin didn’t answer. Usually when he became too enveloped in his own little world, Seungmin would become blind and deaf to his surroundings, leaving him encased in his thoughts for what could be hours on end. It was a stark contrast to his usual cheery manner, and he was rarely in that sort of state so naturally Jeongin was slightly concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger sighed, looking down at his own notebook and tearing a page. He laid the piece of paper against the table and traced a triangle with his middle finger, muttering an incantation under his breath, eyes closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a Cosmos Master, Jeongin had the ability of Dark Matter, which granted him the ability to manipulate undetected air particles and any of the other elements. In other words, he could easily make anything from anything — living or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, that is only if he has mastered his entire magical field. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The piece of paper had now been transformed into a small cup of water, one that Jeongin grabbed and threw at Seungmin’s face. Snapping out of his stupor, Seungmin yelped and fell back in surprise, only to be caught by Jeongin’s fox — as all Cosmos Masters are required to have a pet for magical stability — and being gently pushed back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin wiped his face and looked around, eyes landing on Jeongin and widening in surprise, “J-Jeongin? When did you get here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like five minutes ago.” Jeongin replied, pointing his wand at Seungmin and wordlessly siphoning the water off him. “You seemed to have been lost in your mind again when I asked what was going on so naturally I did what I had to do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Throw water at me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Jeongin shrugged, “How else was I supposed to fish you out of your own head?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin opened his mouth to retaliate but quickly shut it after he realised that Jeongin was completely right; there wasn’t any other way to get Seungmin out of his mind than to scare him out of it. He disregarded the sass in Jeongin’s voice and closed his notebook before turning to look back at the other fairy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea how much longer I’m going to have to live with this crush, Jeongin.” Said boy groaned loudly — which was quite normal considering how much Seungmin </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk about his love problems with Jeongin — and threw his hands up in the air, only to bring them back down and smack against the table. Next to him, Byeol shook her head and mimicked her owner with a small bark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin looked from Jeongin to Byeol and back, “Look, I know I talk about this all the time but I’m serious this time, Innie-ah, I’m seriously about to lose my mind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seungmin hyung, you and I both know that Changbin hyung is painfully oblivious and unless you actually say something to his face I don’t want to hear it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeongin-ah,” Seungmin whined, “I give off the most obvious signs and he still won’t piece the puzzle together. I mean last night I quite literally cried during a damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>romantic movie </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he didn’t seem to get the hint! He asked why I was crying and I —“ Seungmin paused, closing his eyes and blushing in shame, “Oh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was safe to say that Jeongin quite literally lost his mind as soon as Seungmin paused his rant. He spluttered nonsense as he smacked his hands against the mahogany table and scrunched his face up in frustration. His frustration was overwhelming to the point that fairy dust started to escape his hands, getting all over the table like glitter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frantically grabbed Seungmin by the front of his shirt and tugged him close, shaking him as he cried out, “You fool! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolute</span>
  </em>
  <span> idiot! He asked why you were crying and you didn’t tell him? How could you be so— !” Jeongin let go of Seungmin to grab at his own hair, groaning quite dramatically and loudly and sinking down against his chair. Byeol whined and hid her face behind her paws. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin looked up from the now mock-sobbing Jeongin to send a sheepish, but apologetic look to anyone who was looking at the spectacle. Due to his outburst, Jeongin was getting some stares from the others in the courtyard. But he didn’t care, he was too annoyed with Seungmin to bother with the staring. Seungmin, however, did care and was rather embarrassed of his friend’s behaviour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amidst the chaos, a Calico cat suddenly jumped onto their table and gracefully landed, sitting on the mahogany and tilting its head in curiosity. The cat meowed, and it seemed as if it was almost laughing at the sight, eyes closing as it meowed again and again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin exhaled sharply, “Not funny, Minho hyung.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The meowing stopped as soon as Seungmin addressed the cat and it stared at the fairy with an unimpressed look on its face. Seungmin rolled his eyes at the cat and nudged it with his index finger. The cat jumped from the table onto an empty chair, morphing into a human as it did so. When it landed, a young man with black-orange hair appeared with a smirk on his face. He looked at Jeongin again and chuckled, “I think it’s quite hilarious to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin scowled, jerking towards Minho which made him jump due to the sudden movement. The older man put his hands up defensively, whistling lowly at the display of attitude, “Okay, damn. Let me guess, you screwed up your chance to confess to Changbin again?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make me throw fairy dust at you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gasping, Minho backed away from Seungmin, “You wouldn’t! You know how long it takes to get rid from my coat…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you think I’m threatening you with it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touché. Anyway, is that why Jeongin is currently leaving a fine pile of his own dust right over there?” He pointed over to where Jeongin was, puckering his lips in a smart manner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sadly, it is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s just so dumb!” Jeongin exclaimed, sitting up and pointing at Seungmin with a shaky finger. Minho shook his head and wordlessly conjured a jar, moving the dust to the jar with a swipe of his index finger. The jar then sealed itself and Minho slid it over to Seungmin before looking at Jeongin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Innie, some of us aren’t born with a boyfriend immediately by our side.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin lowered his finger, “That is an exaggeration.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Admit it, the history between you and Felix gave you an advantage when it came to confessing to him. I mean, you two have been friends since before you two were born! Look at Seungmin and Changbin — those two don’t have the same history you and Felix do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay so maybe it isn’t an exaggeration.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming, Minho looked back at Seungmin and arched an eyebrow, “So you blew a great opportunity to tell Changbin your feelings? You disappoint me, Seungmin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin glared at the animorph. Yes he knew it was his fault that he had once again failed to reveal to Changbin how he really felt but then again he wasn’t sure that the vampire was even fond of Seungmin in a way that would suggest something romantic. He needed to be careful and not ruin his friendship with the man, afraid that if he did, it could make things in their friend group awkward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to reply when he heard the footsteps of another person coming over to their table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happening here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin looked at Jeongin — who was still pushing out dramatics — and sighed, “Hi, Seoho hyung.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why so moody?” Seoho asked, sitting down at the only free chair left and crossing his legs. Minho took the liberty of answering for Seungmin, “He blew a chance of confessing to you-know-who.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on! He’s not some sort of taboo topic!” Seungmin cried out in exasperation as Seoho giggled behind his hand, “Again? Seungminnie, what are we gonna do with you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do anything with me,” Seungmin muttered darkly. He grabbed the jar from the table and vanished it, “I’m just asking for guidance. You guys talking to me as if I’m stupid and incapable of doing things independently isn’t helping.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tucked his wand back into its holster and crossed his arms over his chest, “Guide me, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Minho replied, giving Seungmin a firm nod. Seoho lifted an eyebrow, “Guidance? From us? I thought you’d never ask.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Seungmin was about to retort with a snotty remark, Jeongin suddenly leaned forward, “This is slowly starting to become like a therapy group.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a unanimous murmur of agreement and Seoho ran a hand through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just not pressure Seungmin. He can confess on his own time, us just treating him like a child is just going to prolong anything from happening.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seoho’s right,” a voice came from behind the blond. It was Youngjo, Seoho’s boyfriend and one of the animorphs from Minho’s flying class. He wrapped his arms around Seoho and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, resting his chin on the soft hair and looking at Jeongin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let Seungmin-ah take his time. Besides, do we even know if Changbin returns his feelings? Has he given any sign of possibly liking Seungmin as more than a friend?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a collective intake of breath that gave the answer to his questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are so, so dumb. We have got to find out if there’s any sort of hope for Seungmin.” Seoho muttered, reaching up to grab Youngjo’s hand, caressing it with his thumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho nodded silently in agreement and Jeongin placed Byeol on his lap, gently petting her, “I’m positive there’s hope for Seungmin. Don’t talk as if there isn’t any out there in the wild. Believe me, Changbin hyung isn’t the only blind one we’re dealing with.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as Jeongin turned to look at Seungmin, he felt a shiver run through him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. red velvet chocolate chip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tension. nothing but tension.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, there you are, Seungminnie.” Changbin greeted as soon as Seungmin walked through the doorway, takeout in hand as he shut the door behind him with his foot. He seemed rather tired, but he still held a small smile for Changbin as he placed the takeout onto the dining table right where Changbin sat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, hyung.” Seungmin softly replied, sitting across from Changbin and opening his container of food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what were you up to? What took you so long to come home?” Changbin asked as he grabbed his own container and opened it to reveal his usual order from the chicken place down the block. He was quite surprised that Seungmin had managed to remember his order, since it was so precise to fit his dietary needs. He was rather flattered, and he made a mental note to repay Seungmin later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got caught up with Jeongin and some of the older students at the courtyard. Minho, Seoho, Youngjo.. all of them. We had like a sort of impromptu meeting, and all we discussed was how life was treating us.” Seungmin was able to easily slip in the lie at the end to deter any suspicions and to keep himself in the clear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed to work, since Changbin nodded and poked at his food, “That’s good to hear. I’m glad you’re able to meet with your friends even with your tight schedule.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Seungmin quietly agreed. He felt a bit detached from the conversation, it was as if he was a bit constructed by invisible binds. He moved around in his seat, attempting to get in a more comfortable position and hopefully one that could give him more room to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, it seemed as if Changbin caught on to Seungmin’s irritation and he softly spoke, “Baby, do you need to change into a skirt?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring the fact that Changbin had called him </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Seungmin looked up at the vampire and shyly nodded, a blush beginning to creep onto his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin looked at Seungmin’s legs and mouthed an incantation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the pants Seungmin was wearing turned into a simple black skirt that reached to his knees. It was a bit high waisted with opals on one side for detail and it fanned out slightly. It was very, very pretty and Seungmin felt both free and flattered at the amount of detail Changbin had put into the otherwise plain skirt. If he had to be honest, he loved the skirt as much as he loved the first skirt Changbin ever bought him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he looked up, he saw that Changbin was looking at him with an expectant expression, eyebrow raised, “Better?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin nodded, “Y-Yeah, thank you, Binnie hyungie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile grew on the vampire’s face, and he straightened himself up, picking at his food as Seungmin sat up and placed his sock clad feet on Changbin’s knees. He barely just reached them, and it was only thanks due to how small the distance between them was. The table wasn’t the biggest out there, considering it was just them two and one of them happened to be a fairy so they decided on what was best comfortable for Seungmin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin, of course, was concerned about Changbin’s own comfort but the vampire only shrugged and ruffled his then white hair; a gesture that never failed to send butterflies flying in Seungmin’s stomach. The older of the two gave him a wink as he said, “As long as you’re comfortable, I’m comfortable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a phrase commonly used by the vampire, and it was a phrase he lived by religiously. Nothing mattered unless Seungmin had part of it, nothing was great unless Seungmin was happy, and Seungmin was Changbin’s top priority. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In all honesty, Seungmin had no idea why Changbin was so considerate of how he felt all the time and when he asked him as to why, Changbin simply said that it was because Seungmin is his best friend. After all, best friends should take care of each other — or at least that’s what Changbin reiterated his answer with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once, Changbin had brought home an elf. The elf, whose name was Hyunjin, was immediately pulled by a seemingly overeager Changbin down the hallway and to his bedroom, where the door was hastily slammed shut and locked. Any other roommate would’ve left it at that and disregard any possible complaints of noise levels but of course Changbin seemed to have thrown multiple silencing spells because as Seungmin watched </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cars 2</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in complete silence, he heard nothing of Changbin and Hyunjin’s activities. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning after Hyunjin had left, Seungmin confronted Changbin about the previous night. When he asked if he and the elf had anything going on between them, the vampire shook his head and said that he and Hyunjin both had stress to relieve and what happened between them was only a one time thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t question as to why Seungmin asked him in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, you’re tickling my knees a bit.” Changbin’s voice broke through Seungmin’s thoughts quite easily, and Seungmin knew he was at the older’s complete mercy. Not in a negative connotation, though. Seungmin liked to describe it more as an infatuation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring once again that the taller man had called him ‘baby’, Seungmin lowered his legs and swung them back and forth as they both ate in a comfortable silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to tell Jeongin about this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin had decided to invite himself over to Jeongin and Jisung’s shared dorm and when he knocked on the door three times, Jeongin opened the door and rolled his eyes as he begrudgingly let Seungmin in. Jisung was in the sitting room, and once his eyes landed on Seungmin a shiteating grin appeared on his face, “Well hello there, Mr I Have A Confusing Relationship With My Roommate. It’s nice to see you at our humble abode.” He jokingly bowed and extended his hand only to pull it back when Seungmin began to reach for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Jeongin gathered the things he had on the table and gave them to Jisung, “Sungie hyung, take these crystals and please put them back in the box over by the necromancy books.” He softly told the shapeshifter in question, who happily nodded and quickly ran off with the items in his hands. As he was off returning the crystals, Jeongin shoved Seungmin into a chair and slammed a brick of ambrosia in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eat it. You’re lacking in aura vibrancy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you— ?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin grabbed the ambrosia and shoved it into Seungmin’s mouth, gripping his jaw and forcing him to chew before letting go of him as soon as he saw that Seungmin was chewing on his own. He went to sit down in the chair next to the older, legs crossed and with his arms crossed over his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cosmos Master, remember?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin thickly swallowed, blinking twice before coughing a bit, “But Cosmos Masters have limits, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m part of the Dark Matter sect, honey. I don’t have much in regards to limits unless you count me not being able to manipulate the Air element, then yes that’s a limit. Same thing with Ice and Water, I cannot manipulate those so I could call those limits as well. But I can, however, control any element that isn’t those three.” He conjured up a bag of gummy bears and opened it before continuing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see the auras of any other element and I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>when they’re overcharged or deficient.” He popped two red bears into his mouth, chewing with a hand over his mouth, “There’s your daily lesson on Cosmos Masters, you’re welcome.” He bowed slightly, earning him a slap on the head from the other fairy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin hissed at the slight pain and in turn kicked Seungmin’s knee. He could easily reach the other’s knee due to him being slightly shorter than the older one, something that he used to his advantage a lot. He would often curse his mother’s genes for making him smaller than the average fairy, but at times like these he loved it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they silently bickered for a moment, Jeongin threw a gummy at Seungmin, watching as he opened his mouth and caught it before proceeding to chew it, “Let’s bake some cookies, I’m hungry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung popped his head through the doorway at the mention of cookies, “Cookies? Can we make chocolate chip red velvet cookies?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Jeongin started as he summoned what was needed for the cookies, “What’s going on between you and hyung now?” He looked at Seungmin, who simply shrugged and looked pensive at the bag of chocolate chips. In all honesty Seungmin had no idea as to what label he’d place on his current relationship with Changbin. Sure they were best friends but things were getting too personal for it to just be considered platonic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was still seemingly getting mixed signals from Changbin so to straight up confess his attraction to the vampire would be too risky of a move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as he told Jeongin his thoughts, Jisung leaned over the counter and rested his head in his hands, flashing Seungmin a goofy smile and whispered, “You’re struggling, aren’t ‘cha?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scoffing, Seungmin grabbed the recipe book and flipped it open to the chocolate chip cookie page. Skimming over the page, he grabbed the flour and a measuring cup before proceeding to pour out and measure an appropriate amount of flour for the cookies. Jeongin watched as Seungmin tried to grab the butter but failed to since his arm was too short. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he grabbed it and handed it over to Seungmin who gave him a quick glare before going back to the pitiful looking dough in front of him. Jeongin lifted an eyebrow at the display of attitude and looked at Jisung, “Yeah, he’s struggling.” Jisung grinned brightly and ripped open the bag of chocolate chips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Seungmin! Changbin will realise one day!” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. potions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>realisation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something’s going on in that head of yours ~” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin sighed, lowering his phone and giving Hyunjin a blank stare, “What can you tell, oh great mind reader?” His tone was dripping with sarcasm and it was obvious that the elf could tell, since he giggled and grabbed Changbin’s chin to look at him properly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has to do with Seungmin, doesn’t it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Changbin reeled his hand back Hyunjin jumped away with a small laugh, “Oh it does! Are you finally realising that you have a big fat crush on him or do I have to keep on waiting some more?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pause. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin lowered his arm and blinked rapidly, “What now? What did you just say?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said that you have a big fat crush on Seungmin and honestly I think so, too.” Chan’s voice entered the room, followed by Chan himself with Felix right on his tail. Changbin sat up properly, looking from Hyunjin to Chan to Felix and back, “Are you hearing yourself? Are you genuinely okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix shrugged, pressing the back of his hand against his forehead as if he was taking his own temperature, “Uh, it’s safe to say that we are indeed okay.” He handed the potion in his hands to Hyunjin, who stared at it with curiosity, “Don’t drink it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin pouted. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Chan threw himself onto the chair next to Changbin, “I never thought we’d have to tell you</span> <span>about </span><em><span>your </span></em><span>crush on your adorable roommate but of course expect the unexpected, am I right?” There was a faint smirk on his face, one that seemed to be taunting Changbin and the vampire wanted to punch it off his face. However, that would count as violence towards an elder vampire which would land him with a small fee due to their tiny age difference. And Changbin did not have any funds at the moment. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>It was Felix’s turn to giggle as he snatched the potion back from Hyunjin — who seemed to be one second away from chugging the mysterious substance — and he tucked it away in his pocket, “Innie wasn’t kidding when he said that Changbin hyung is excruciatingly, painfully, horribly, terribly, stupidly —“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I get it!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“— blind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan chuckled, “A bit cranky there, aren’t we, Changbin?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked up from his nails with a big smile on his face, “Changbin hyung is maaaaaaaad! Changbin hyung is maaaaaaaaaaaad!” He rocked from side to side from his spot on the floor. It was childlike, but then again it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin, whose mood could change quicker than a shapeshifter can shapeshift. Hyunjin — the same Hyunjin who could become the scariest creature one could ever cross. And Hyunjin, the elf who was usually in a playful headspace unless provoked.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not to mention he was extremely lustful in bed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not mad,” Changbin mumbled. He leaned forward a bit and put his elbows on his knees, “I’m just shocked that you have come to the conclusion that I have a crush on Seungmin with no solid evidence of such attraction.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix whistled, “Guys he went a bit Seungmin on us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes at Felix, Chan placed a hand on the crest of Changbin’s back, “Tell me, my vampire brother, do you go out of your way at times to ensure Seungmin’s happiness?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean I always tell him that as long as he’s comfortable I’m comfortable.. and I do make sure that he’s as comfortable as possible by fixing sticky things and buying him any sort of clothing he wants. But that’s because I’m his best friend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin groaned loudly and cried out, “He’s hopeless! Hopeless I tell you!” And he fell onto the floor, flat on his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix looked at the elf and back at the other two, “Yeah I’m with the elf on this one.” He went back to organising his potions, once again leaving the room in a silence that wouldn’t last for long since Chan decided to speak once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Changbin, please reflect on what you just said.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire in question was about to smartly retort when he froze, mouth closing shut and hand lowering steadily. Everything he did was to make sure that Seungmin — </span>
  <em>
    <span>his Seungmin</span>
  </em>
  <span> — was as happy and as comfortable as he deserved to be. He never once took selfish decisions with only himself in mind; he had always considered Seungmin in every picture. He loved it when Seungmin would express himself freely in front of Changbin, he loved it when the fairy would fall asleep with his head on his upper arm because Changbin always felt warm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin had always gone out of his way to make Seungmin the happiest he could be.. because he loved the younger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the times he felt his heartbeat race whenever he was around Seungmin was because he was full of love. A love that best friends wouldn’t share, but one that lovers would most definitely have. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought back to the fudge. And then to the moment he saw Seungmin’s face when he had told him what he did to said fudge. He looked adorable; but then again Seungmin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>adorable. His round cheeks, his slightly crooked teeth, the way his eyes would form crescents whenever he smiled, and the way his wings were coloured — everything was adorable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sea of pinks that his wings were filled with greatly complimented the fairy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin’s eyes widened, “Oh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan leaned forward, “Oh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Licking his lips, Changbin shook his head and looked at Chan with a serious expression, “I don’t have a crush on Seungmin. I’m in love with Seungmin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin immediately rose up from the floor as if he were levitating and Felix cursed as he knocked over one of his potions, both looking at Changbin with unexpected surprise written on each of their faces. Chan, too, was quite astonished at the bold conclusion, and he retracted his hand from Changbin’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, tell Jeongin he isn’t blind anymore.” Hyunjin told Felix, not looking away from Changbin. He was unnaturally serious, and he seemed to be staring Changbin down as he licked his bottom lip and stood up, “Our vampire has awakened.” A smile graced his features. Not the typical Hyunjin smile, but one that seemed to entail something different. Like a sort of bittersweet feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The witch nodded and conjured a Signal, pointing his wand in the direction of Jeongin and Jisung’s shared dorm. The Signal ran off to deliver the message to its recipient. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan stood up as well, clapping Changbin on the back before pulling out his phone and waving it at Felix, “Phones exist, Mr Lee.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix scoffed, “Jeongin has my number blocked from when I continuously spammed him with pictures of geese. So unless you wanted me to walk an entire kilometre to where his dormitory is, a Signal is the best way.” He grabbed a purple potion and tossed it towards Hyunjin, “Drink up, buttercup. You’re dissociating.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So that explained the smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin opened the bottle and sniffed it, “Smells sus.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyunjin if I wanted to poison you I would’ve placed the poison in your chocolate milk.” There was a jet of water shot at the witch, but it quickly evaporated, “For the love of Merlin, Hyunjin, you should know by now that our elements cancel each other out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pee pee poo poo Mr Fire Master.” Hyunjin stuck his tongue out, it was purple which meant he had taken the potion. Felix grunted and threw a small fireball at the elf, who squeaked and jumped away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he looked from Hyunjin to Felix, Changbin couldn’t help but wonder if the witch had seen Jeongin’s wings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix looked at Changbin, giving him a calculating look, “I’d say for you to take things slow with Seungmin.” He said as he turned back to his potions, “Don’t immediately confess your love for the boy or else you’ll scare him away. Instead, slowly let your feelings be known. Give it a month, that way you won’t make him shit fairy dust from shock.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then reached into his bag and pulled out a familiarly wrapped bar, “Anyway do you want this pixtein bar? I got it thinking it was a regular chocolate bar but turns out it’s pixie blood. Figured you would enjoy it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Accepting the bar, Changbin looked at it long and hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin went back to lying on the ground, staring up at the ceiling, “Crazy to think that pixies are closely related to fairies.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan grimaced, stepping over the elf to reach an item from the shelf, “Don’t ruin pixie blood for me. It’s one of the only foods I actually enjoy around here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You vampires are weird.” Hyunjin deadpanned, “Tall as hell and looking like you just came out from slamming your face in flour. Not to mention your eyes.. red everywhere innit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin snorted, rolling his eyes and taking a bite out of the bar, “Pipe down before I bite you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Normally, no, he wouldn’t because elf blood tastes like shit but for you he’d make an exception.” Chan said matter-of-factly, sitting down next to Changbin and crossing his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin gasped, sitting up, “He wouldn’t!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin took another bite of the bar, chewing as he spoke, “I won’t bite you but I will tell Minho who took his elderberries..do you want me to tell him who took his elderberries?” He side eyed the elf, lifting his eyebrow in a questioning manner that had Hyunjin shaking his head rapidly, “No! Don’t tell him, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pouting and with his bottom lip beginning to tremble, he gave Changbin big puppy eyes and whimpered dramatically. He knew that Minho treasured every shipment of elderberries he received from his mother and if he ever found out that his own boyfriend ate the last ones — well Hyunjin didn’t want to think of the punishment. He didn’t want to relive an entire week of nothing but blue balls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s been a bad boy, hasn’t he?” Felix chuckled from the table, adding a handful of dragonfly wings into whatever potion he was making. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin let out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘humph</span>
  </em>
  <span>!’, turning to look away from Felix and crossing his arms over his chest, “No! For your information I’ve been behaving quite well this past week! Only one tantrum! </span>
  <em>
    <span>One</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Not counting when I’ve had a manic episode because I can’t control those!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but the berries.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell Minho hyungggggg, he’ll be a meanie and he’ll make me cook my own food.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix whistled, “That’s evil. He knows you can’t cook for shit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember that pizza Hyunjin tried to make? Or that casserole that exploded in the oven? How about that —?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!” Hyunjin cried out, the sharp tips of his ears violently red from embarrassment, “That’s enough! We know I can’t cook!” He looked around and quietly added, “Please don’t tell him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. crimson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ow</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Changbin returned to his and Seungmin’s dorm he wasn’t surprised to find the younger sitting on the sofa with a thick book opened on his lap. It wasn’t unusual to see the boy so quiet, deeply entranced by whatever book he was reading. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was actually perfect, because for the first time since Changbin had met Seungmin, he didn’t particularly want to talk to him. It wasn’t due to any negative circumstances, but rather he had to sort himself out first before engaging with the energetic fairy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As quietly as he could, he went into his bedroom and shut the door behind him, locking it for extra measure. That was when he sighed deeply, switching the lights on and falling back onto his bed. He looked up at the ceiling, watching as the cream coloured lights shifted to crimson to match his current mood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Great. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes to avoid the taunting lighting and instead focused on what to do with his feelings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally he’d be happy or even excited about coming to his senses but there was an obnoxiously large elephant right in the middle of it all. Seungmin was a fairy, a tiny fairy. Changbin was, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a tiny fairy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quite the opposite, actually. Though he was considered a bit below average height for vampires, he was still ridiculously taller than Seungmin. Ridiculously so that at full height Seungmin probably reached his navel area give or take a few centimetres.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He liked to say that he was one Seungmin and three fourths tall, which would obviously cause many stares and questions if they were to ever date. Not to mention the possible inappropriate questions that could be aimed at them. He didn’t want the fairy to be uncomfortable with dating Changbin; it was already known that Changbin considered Seungmin’s own comfort his top priority so for him to disregard that would be not only selfish, but extremely out of character for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes only to find that his room was a deep blue now. His lights had shifted once more to display the melancholia within him and he sighed, turning on his side to stare at the wall. Only one thought bounced around in his somewhat clouded mind. It was a hurtful thought, but still one that had to be said - so the circumstances <em>were</em> negative after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t date a fairy. Not even if the fairy was Kim Seungmin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>To avoid his own feelings for Seungmin, Changbin had some up with the brilliant idea to just avoid the pink haired boy. Admittedly his plan was...nicely thought out but he had forgotten the fact that he lived with Seungmin and that they both basically operated on the same schedules. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So when he turned to the kitchen and saw the fairy standing right in front of the cupboard, he had to stop himself from gasping aloud and instead briskly walked into the kitchen to grab himself a cup of tea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Seungmin seemed to need help in getting what he needed from the cupboard so when he asked for the vampire to lift him up with those wide eyes, Changbin couldn’t refuse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed him by his waist and lifted him so that he could grab the box of grains from the highest shelf and when he tried to step back to lower the younger, he accidentally tripped on his own foot and sent the both of them crashing to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin landed right on his back with his left arm partially in the air. Seungmin, on the other hand, landed perfectly on Changbin’s stomach, legs hanging off either side of his torso. Slowly opening his eyes, Changbin’s crimson ones met Seungmin’s dark brown. Something was shining in his eyes and when Changbin blinked a couple times he could see that the something was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>stars </span>
  </em>
  <span>swimming around Seungmin’s irises. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking Changbin propped himself up on his left elbow and grabbed the back of Seungmin’s neck with his right hand. In a split second decision he crashed their lips together and he tugged the other closer, basking in the feel of his best friend’s soft lips against his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin had squeaked in surprise upon impact but he then began kissing with equal passion, planting his hands on Changbin’s shoulders and gripping them tightly when he felt Changbin’s fangs lightly graze his bottom lip. He gasped at the feeling and opened his mouth to give Changbin deeper access but as soon as it started, it ended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin grabbed him by his underarms and lifted him off his stomach before rolling over and standing up. The sudden move shocked Seungmin and all he could do was stare as Changbin ran a hand through his hair, exhaling loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh..?” Seungmin trailed off, not knowing what to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t. I can’t do this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows, “What? You can’t do what?” He got onto his feet and walked towards Changbin, “What’s wrong, hyung? Why did you just pull away like that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Seungmin, I don’t know.” He looked away from him, fixing his gaze on a random fork on the counter. He didn’t mean to throw himself on the boy like that, he didn’t know what he was thinking at that moment — or if he was even thinking at all — and he felt guilty for just kissing Seungmin out of nowhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps if he was a fairy or himself, or if Seungmin was another vampire, then he wouldn’t be feeling ashamed of himself for doing such a thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He mentally slapped himself for wishing that Seungmin was a vampire. Seungmin was perfect as he was, he shouldn’t have to change to appeal to Changbin. Rather, Changbin was the issue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He backed away from Seungmin, looking down at the ground and still continuing to avoid his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That voice. That soft, pure voice. A voice that was only used on the vampire and nobody else. Changbin blinked, stopping himself from breaking down into tears. He didn’t want to hurt the boy, he hated the thought of breaking his fairy, but it was essential for his comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was his top priority, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So when he squeezed his eyes shut, placing a hand on his forehead, and whispered, “I wouldn’t date a fairy,” he felt himself tear up at the silence following his sentence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence was suffocating, taking Changbin by a mighty grip on his neck and dragging him under to drown. His ears began ringing, and the silence was still hanging overhead, and there was still no response from Seungmin. Changbin felt his heart begin to race against his chest, and he wanted to open his eyes but he didn’t want to look at Seungmin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However there was a slam that forced him to open his eyes and when he did, he was met with a dark, empty kitchen and Seungmin was nowhere in sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. lavender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dramatics 🤠</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“You!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, Changbin was worried about Seungmin. It had been over seven hours since he had last seen the fairy and although he had his mind full of worry, he still had to proceed with his given schedule that day and go to the classes that had been assigned to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through the day he couldn’t get his mind to focus on the material being taught to him, and instead he often found himself drifting back to that morning. From the kiss to the dark dorm, everything kept replaying in his mind as if it were a movie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And every time the kiss appeared he felt his heart ache, he felt that if he had just restrained himself he would still have Seungmin at his side, and he could’ve buried his feelings six feet below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was in the near empty courtyard, walking aimlessly to avoid going back to the dorm when he heard a throaty growl from where the cherry tree stood. Lifting his head up, he turned to look in the tree’s general direction and felt his heart sink when he saw an angry Hyunjin briskly walking towards him with Jeongin right behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin took out his wand and pointed it right in between Changbin’s eyes, “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>ass</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You have no idea — ugh!” He flicked his want and a red stream of light erupted from the tip but before Changbin could deflect, the light was blocked by a purple one and when Changbin lowered his hand he saw Jeongin pointing his own wand right at Hyunjin’s. There was anger bubbling up in his eyes, but it seemed as if he was in better control of his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a tense silence, chests rising and falling visibly before Jeongin raised his own wand once more and pointed it at Changbin, “I have half a mind to hex you, Seo, but for Minnie’s sake I’m not going to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin felt himself shudder at what he had just heard. Sure, Jeongin was much, much shorter than he was but the amount of his element that he had mastered as of late was double the amount of Changbin’s own so the fairy was far more powerful than him. And a hex from Jeongin would hurt far worse than a hex sent by Hyunjin or anyone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But before he could breathe out in slight relief, Jeongin twirled his wand around and stuck it back in its holster. He then opened up a hole in the air and stuck his hand through it, bringing out a considerably large rock and throwing it at Changbin with no prior warning or indication. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rock struck him right on the stomach and the vampire wheezed, doubling over in pain and placing an arm over his stomach. His eyes landed on the rock near his feet and he grabbed it, standing upright and crushing the rock with his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?” He all but growled, pointing his own wand at Jeongin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin raised his arms, “Yeah. What the hell did you do to Seungmin?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything,” Changbin flatly lied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lowering his arms, Jeongin reached into his pocket and grabbed a handful of black stuff that fell through the cracks of his fingers. He momentarily glanced at the stuff, eyes glazing over for a moment before returning to their fiery state as he looked back at Changbin. He reeled his arm back and chucked the stuff at Changbin, and upon impact against Changbin’s chest a thick cloud of blackness filled the air between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin began coughing, and he covered his mouth as he attempted to fan whatever was in the air so he could see clearly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fairy dust isn’t supposed to look like that,” Hyunjin spoke for the first time in a while. His voice was monotonous, which brought to light the severity of the situation. “Fairy dust isn’t supposed to resemble soot! What did you do to him? What did you do to make him wilt out </span>
  <em>
    <span>black dust</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt to hear Hyunjin in distress. The shift from monotone to an almost pleading voice hurt to listen to. His voice cracked near the end, and Changbin could tell that he was close to tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sudden flash and the vampire hissed in pain as a hot feeling flowed through his foot. He looked to find Jeongin with his arm outstretched, wand being shakily held by his hand. He appeared to have been crying, as lavender coloured tears were cascading down his face and dripping onto the ground below him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do to him?” His voice was barely above a whisper, but Changbin picked up on what he said and still chose to ignore the question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another shot of pain but this time it was more painful than the first, and Changbin had to refrain from screaming at the red hot feeling that was searing through his veins. Jeongin lifted his want higher and higher, spreading the pain farther up Changbin’s body but at a torturously slow pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeongin, stop!” Hyunjin grabbed his wrist, looking at the younger with grave eyes. Jeongin looked from Hyunjin to his wand and then to Changbin, mouth open as he breathed heavily from the strain of using the hex. Jeongin let his arm fall loosely to his side, wand still being tightly held by him but other than that, nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The courtyard was empty now, save for the three of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A slight breeze picked up some stray leaves, twirling them around during their silence and for some odd reason, Changbin felt as if the wind herself was scolding him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath and falling into a temporary silence. The wind eventually died down, leaving a cold feeling behind, shared by the three of them. Hyunjin looked up at the sky, visibly shivering at the grey colour that hung over them. Next to him, Jeongin opened his eyes and stared at Changbin. Never in all his years of knowing Jeongin had Changbin seen him so emotional and out of control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bit scary if he had to be honest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do to him?!” Jeongin finally shouted, dropping his wand and falling to his knees. Hyunjin gasped at the sudden movement, kneeling and placing a hand on his back. Changbin could only stare at the other two, not knowing how to feel or what to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What did you do to him…” Jeongin lowered his head and clenched his hands into fists, visibly trembling. He then shook his head, tears falling onto his thighs, “My best friend — a Light fairy — producing black dust. Fairies rarely produce black dust!” He looked up, bangs falling forward to cover his eyes a bit, “I just.. I just want to know what happened. I-I just w-want to know what’s w-wrong with my best friend…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire had no clue as to whether Jeongin could hex him again and at that point he really wasn’t in the mood for two hexes in one day so he figured he had to come clean right there and then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin closed his eyes, “I kissed him. And he kissed back.. it was a stupid move, I wasn’t thinking and when I got my head out of my ass I moved him away from me. I felt ashamed — no, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>ashamed that I had done such a thing. Seungmin.. he’s a fairy. I’m a vampire but I’m also ridiculously taller than him. Not only that but I’m the literal opposite of him. I’m not made for him, and so I told him that I wouldn’t date a fairy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes to find Jeongin holding another fistful of black dust, staring at it as if it had taken everything good from him. His hand was trembling violently now, and Changbin found himself jumping back just as Jeongin threw the dust at him once more, glaring at him with an anger that he had never seen in the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it because of your stupid comfort agenda?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin swallowed the knot in his throat, looking from a shaking Jeongin to Hyunjin — who was staring at him with an unreadable expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was quite ironic, actually. The fact that Changbin’s own proverb about comfort had brought upon this sort of pain to Seungmin was ironic gold. Never in a million years had Changbin ever envisioned that the boy he cared so much about would also be the boy whose heart he had broken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grit his teeth, nodding stiffly and breaking eye contact with Hyunjin to look up at the overcast sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Seungmin, you should eat.” Minho nudged a small bowl of oats towards him, gently placing it in his line of vision. Seungmin remained silent, eyes looking down and they appeared to be glazed over, cloudy with nothing. Minho sighed, caressing the back of his head in a comforting manner, “Minnie, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘M not hungry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho removed his hand, noticing a bit of black dust on his palm, “Baby you’re dusting again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happens.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Minho pulled him onto his lap, pressing a light kiss on his cheek, “Get your mind off him, he’s just scared.” Seungmin grabbed one of his hands and began playing with it. It hurt, it hurt so much that Changbin didn’t want to further their relationship because they were both extremely different from each other. But whilst Changbin was petrified at the very thought, Seungmin found it as an amazing way to break the stereotypes society had put on all of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t care what anyone else thought; as long as he was happy then why should he give a damn about their opinions? He wasn’t hurting them at all, they shouldn’t need society’s approval. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know how his family is,” Chan softly said. He had silently entered the room with a cup of tea, holding it with both his hands and settling himself on the coffee table, careful to not sit on the oats. “They’re extremely old fashioned, Changbin was basically raised on the idea that vampires should only be with vampires and such. It’s not that he hates you, he’s just afraid of disrespecting his parents.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho hummed in agreement, pressing a soft kiss against Seungmin’s hair, “It’s not an excuse, but it does help you understand why he acted the way he did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin looked down, focusing on Minho’s hand. It still hurt knowing that Changbin was afraid of dating him because he’s a fairy. He saw how happy his friends were with dating outside of their own kind and he admittedly felt an underlying jealousy at seeing them have the freedom to date who they wanted to date. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when he told Chan his thoughts, the older man looked at him with a soft gaze and placed a comforting hand on his thigh. “Oh, baby,” Chan sighed, “You deserve to be as happy as the rest of us, trust me. But you just have to give him time — or you could talk to him; whichever one you prefer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin silently nodded, blinking away tears that were beginning to form on his bottom lash line. Despite what had happened between them, he couldn’t help but be worried as to where Changbin was or if he was okay. He knew that earlier Jeongin and Hyunjin had gone out to look for the vampire but he also worried about Jeongin letting his emotions get the best of him. He was probably the most powerful one out of their group, and Seungmin couldn’t shake the thoughts of Jeongin hurting Changbin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan brushed some dust off the sofa and grabbed the bowl of oats, “Now, eat or else Minho won’t cuddle you and I’ll call your brother.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nearly an entire week had passed before Seungmin had enough of wearing nothing but </span>
  <em>
    <span>pants </span>
  </em>
  <span>all the time and he forced himself to go back to his own dorm to get rid of the literal prison-on-legs. Although he wasn’t quite ready to face Changbin yet his legs could only take so many days individually entrapped in cloth without losing his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so after fighting Minho for his literal freedom — a fight that lasted nearly fifteen minutes — Seungmin was out of his and Chan’s shared dorm and on the way back to his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hoped that perhaps the person he wanted to see the least was at breakfast in the main dining hall or at least out of the dorm so he could freely take time to himself without feeling suffocated at the possible tension </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the firewood scent that Changbin always carried with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he hurriedly walked through the courtyard, he felt a slight breeze bring forth a light chill, which wasn’t unusual due to it being autumn. Seungmin loved autumn in all honesty, it was a beautiful season with balanced temperature and weather patterns. The harmony that was within the season never failed to erase all his stress and worries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt at peace as he made his way across the grass patch and hopped over the small stream by the picnic tables. He knew that his worries would bubble up again the second he stepped foot into his hall but at the moment Seungmin could only bask in the crisp air and light blue sky up above him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t like to be alone, but during times like these he had to be alone. His brother would always call him a child of nature, saying that he could sense the connection the Mother had with Seungmin. Of course, he never believed him but as time passed he couldn’t help but feel as if Wonpil was right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt embraced by nature whenever he was feeling lost, sad, or just anxious. It was as if nature would hug him until his worries washed away and he was bright and chipper again. And he felt all the same right at the moment, walking through the courtyard and feeling the crisp air of the Mother dance around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light breeze went through his hair, almost as if it was attempting to fix his hair for him. He giggled quietly and ruffled his hair so that it fell back over his eyes again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was strange for a Light master to have such a connection to the Mother, but then again Seungmin’s entire world was strange so this wasn’t anything different. He quite enjoyed it, actually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Seungmin made it back to his dorm, he had expected to see Changbin once he opened the door but all that he was met with was an empty, dark living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was partly relieved but partly worried; it felt nice to see that he didn’t have to talk to Changbin right away but at the same time he didn’t want to talk to him later, when his energy was undoubtedly at its lowest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seungmin-ah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nevermind, his relief just whizzed out the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin slowly turned around, looking solely at the ground beneath him. He wished it would swallow him up, saving him from having to get rejected once again. Everything had been going so well only to be out the window once he heard that voice, the one he had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to avoid to at least get himself straightened out before doing anything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung,” Seungmin answered quietly. He silently cursed his voice for failing him at the time where he could’ve stood his ground, looked up at Changbin with fierce eyes and could’ve told him to fuck off. Curse his own nature for making him tiny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin fell down to his knees and grabbed Seungmin’s face. He flinched at the sudden contact but quickly found himself melting to the touch, letting his eyes slip shut as tears gathered at his lash line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my baby,” Changbin muttered, “I’m so sorry.” He caressed the soft skin underneath his hands with his thumbs, rubbing small circles occasionally in an attempt to comfort Seungmin. “Hyung is so, so sorry, baby. I was just so scared but that doesn’t mean that I should’ve hurt you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Seungmin whispered. His voice nearly cracked but he swallowed to keep himself composed, “I understand, hyung. It’s okay. I forgive you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes to meet Changbin’s own, letting the tears fall from his face. Changbin used his thumbs to wipe at his face before pressing a kiss to his forehead, “You mean so much to me, Minnie. I really shouldn’t have done that.” Seungmin let out a sob, eyes slipping shut once again. He felt guilty for dreading this, for feeling as if him talking to Changbin would be a terrible idea. He knew the vampire, and he knew that he would never hurt him intentionally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin collected him into his arms and gently rocked him as he sobbed onto his shoulder, gripping his shirt in fear of him possibly slipping away. He hushed him, running a hand through his pink hair and pressing kisses to his temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while of rocking and hushing, Seungmin pulled away and hiccuped whilst his hands reached for Changbin’s face, “Hyung,” he sniffled, “Please never leave me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin wiped his face with the back of his hand, “My baby, I’ll always be here for you. I’ll never leave you, my love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He joined their lips together for a soft, loving kiss. One that gave Seungmin extra reassurance and one that made him feel so, so warm inside. He felt himself light up, and as did the room. It was as if he had returned the light that was missing from their home. And when he pulled away and saw that he had left glittery pink dust on Changbin’s shoulder he knew that the light had returned to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He giggled happily and showed Changbin the dust, to which his eyes widened and he smiled big and wide, grabbing his hand and kissing each one of his knuckles individually. “You’re the literal light to my dark, love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin blushed at the words, hiding his face in the crook of Changbin’s neck and wrapping his arms around his neck as the vampire stood up and carried them to his bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hours later, as he cuddled against Changbin’s chest, he smiled to himself and left a kiss on his left pec. Everything was perfect, and Seungmin was in love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he knew that Changbin was in love, too. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. fudge pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it’s the end :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Binnie hyung?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally Changbin was never a man of relationships. He’d have a couple of partners here and there but nothing long term because he had never felt anything more than just desire. But Seungmin was different. Seungmin gave him a reason to fall in love for the first time, he gave him a reason to believe that there wasn’t anything to be afraid of. That a vampire and a fairy can in fact be together romantically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as Changbin looked at his beautiful </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, twirling around in a skirt with white, curly hair and multicoloured hair clips littered all over, he couldn’t help but feel as if he got lucky. If any of his previous partners had dressed like Seungmin, he would only feel lust. But as Seungmin wore a skirt that reached just above his knees with white thigh highs and white sneakers, he didn’t feel anything but pure love towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hoodie he wore was a bit large for him — it was one of Changbin’s that he stole when the older one was sleeping. Usually he’d be annoyed but when Seungmin hopped onto his lap with the most adorable sweater paws and a bright smile on his face, Changbin had passionately kissed him and tickled him until Seungmin was bright red and nearly crying of laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Binnie hyung?” Seungmin softly asked as he stopped twirling, looking up at Changbin with sparkly eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, love?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I to you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a sudden question, one that Changbin wasn’t expecting but was ready to answer nonetheless. He grabbed Seungmin and scooped him up, relishing in the squeal that left his lips as he held him with one strong arm and kissed all over his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you to me? Let’s see.” He kissed his nose, “You’re my baby, my angel, my lovely boyfriend. You’re also one of the best Light masters that I’ve ever known, you’re an amazing singer, you’re so damn beautiful I sometimes wonder how you fell for me, and you’re my opposite.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blush on Seungmin’s face was adorable. He resembled a strawberry, minus the white hair. He whined and buried his face in Changbin’s neck, making the vampire laugh at the display and kiss the top of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stopppp,” He mumbled, muffled by his shirt, “I didn’t expect for you to say all those things.” Changbin could feel the pout against his collarbone, and he laughed once more. “I’m sorry, baby you’re just so cute.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin detached himself from Changbin, wings coming out to keep himself in the air. He poked Changbin’s chest a couple times, “Meanie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin reached to grab his hands, “Sorry, baby. How about I make it up to you, hm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin’s eyes lit up, “Fudge? Can we make fudge? Can we also invite the others over for fudge? Please?” He grew more and more excited by the second, a smile returning to his face as he jumped a bit in the air. Changbin loved that about him. He loved that Seungmin was so energetic around those that he was most comfortable with. He loved that he was one of those that made Seungmin feel so, so comfortable and at home with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, baby,” Changbin replied. He brought Seungmin down to kiss him again, enjoying the feeling of his baby’s soft lips against his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<span>Jeongin eyed the fudge, “Is it safe for us to eat?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix grabbed a fork and scooped some fudge, “Baby if Seungminnie made it then of course it’s safe.” He shoved the spoon into Jeongin’s mouth, forcibly making him chew it by grabbing his jaw and moving it as though he was chewing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin scowled and shoved Felix’s hand away, “Okay, okay! It tastes good but let me chew by myself!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing at Jeongin, Jisung threw a piece of fudge at Hyunjin, who caught it with his mouth. He chewed soundly before swallowing and grinning, “Now that’s good fudge. What’s the special occasion for this anyway?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin shrugged, “Minnie wanted to make fudge and asked if we could invite you guys. Of course I didn’t deny him so here you guys are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan chuckled and clapped his back, “You, my friend, are whipped.” He looked around and leaned to whisper, “Where even is Seungmin?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin pointed to the doorway, “There.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there stood Seungmin, dressed in the baby pink skirt that Changbin had bought him with a sweater tucked into it, white thigh highs, and black flats. He looked very pretty and Minho made sure to let him know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho clambered over the table and fell to his knees, “Seungmin! You are so very pretty! I mean wow look at you — I mean my breath it’s gone — WOAH!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a murmur of agreement from the others, and Hyunjin helped Minho up. Seungmin felt himself going red at Minho’s words and hid his face with one of his hands, “Th-Thank you, hyung.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not gonna lie I always thought that Seungmin seemed a bit too uncomfortable in pants,” Jisung spoke up, “He always looked as if he was one second away from exploding.” He grabbed a square of fudge and bit into it, “I’m not surprised that he likes skirts. I mean, he looks amazing in them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix hummed, “I always knew that Seungmin would look perfect in a skirt. I mean, have you seen him? If I wasn’t here with my head up Jeongin’s ass I would’ve snatched Seungmin from Changbin years ago.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin grabbed his ear and pulled him down, “Good thing you have your head up my ass, then.” He then whispered, “And good thing it’s Byeol’s hibernation period.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing nervously, Felix kissed his cheek, “You’re the light of my life, baby! I don’t need anyone else, I was just joking! Please don’t send Byeol after me!” Jeongin seemingly scowled for a second before grinning and letting go of Felix’s ear, “I know! I was just playing around with you.” He winked at his boyfriend and chewed on some more fudge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll admit, Jeongin is a bit scary,” Hyunjin said. The fairy in question smiled brightly at Hyunjin and leaned to put his head on Felix’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I literally got hexed by him,” Changbin shook his head, “He’s terrifying.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeongin did what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, nothing baby that’s all in the past and let’s just say that it was deserved, okay?” Changbin quickly said, ruffling Seungmin’s soft hair. He didn’t want for Seungmin to find out that his best friend had hexed his boyfriend, even if he had deserved it. He didn’t know how Seungmin would react and he didn’t want to find out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin never let the grin fall from his face, “And I’ll do it again!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well that concludes this little story.. and just in case anyone failed to remember or pick up on it:</p>
<p>chan - earth vampire<br/>minho - ice animorph<br/>changbin - dark vampire<br/>hyunjin - water elf<br/>jisung - air shapeshifter<br/>felix - fire witch<br/>seungmin - light fairy<br/>jeongin - cosmos fairy </p>
<p>and for an explanation:<br/>how does one control an element?<br/>Take it as like in Avatar. There’s (element)benders. It’s basically like that. Call it cosmobender if you want but yeah it’s like that. </p>
<p>But how does one control the cosmos? </p>
<p>Cosmos are broken up into 3 categories:<br/>Normal matter<br/>Dark Matter<br/>Dark Energy </p>
<p>The entirety of the Cosmos element is based on astronomical science. So normal matter pretty much means everything astronomy is in know of. </p>
<p>Dark matter is a lot more complicated. Dark matter is what we as a society cannot see but it is there. Hence, dark matter is much more difficult to control than normal matter. In addition to that, we cannot exactly pinpoint what is dark matter and what isnt. </p>
<p>Dark energy is the second most difficult to control. Since dark energy controls time as well, it takes much longer to master. Basically the same as dark matter, just a bit less difficult. </p>
<p>Normal matter can conjure up animals, creatures, and stars and gives the master the ability to manipulate life. </p>
<p>Dark energy and matter can conjure up black holes and comets. Dark energy includes the ability to manipulate time and death. Dark matter gives the master the ability to manipulate the undetected particles in the air and the ability to manipulate any of the other elements that aren’t air, ice, or water.  </p>
<p>So dark matter is the hardest to master, especially since the ability carries such a heavy range to master in every corner. </p>
<p>Cosmos can be seen as the dark arts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fun facts:</p>
<p>* Fairies are considerably bigger in size than what tales describe. But they are the shortest of the magical beings with the average height being around 4’11. They do have wings but they can hide them at will and each pair of wings is unique to the individual fairy.</p>
<p>* Vampires receive pixie blood for their cravings. </p>
<p>* Animorphs have a limit as to what they can morph into which is based on BMI and height. </p>
<p>* Witches is a unisex term since wizards is only used as an offensive term towards old men. </p>
<p>* Shapeshifters can shapeshift into anything but go through many years of training before school and during school to maximise that ability. </p>
<p>* Elves only have one distinct feature — their ears. The average height for elves is 5’7 with the shortest being 5’4. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s all :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>